


Reylo: Blue

by BuffShipper



Series: The Sexual Misadventures of  Reylo [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Married Sex, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Post-Canon, Redeemed Ben Solo, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShipper/pseuds/BuffShipper
Summary: Ben Solo and Rey enjoy a honeymoon on Naboo





	Reylo: Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to Reylo: Red

The day on Naboo was warm and inviting. Ben Organa-Solo, whose grandmother, Padmé Amidala-Skywalker, was a queen and senator there before the rise of the former Galactic Empire, had brought his new wife, Rey, of Jakku, there on honeymoon.

It had been a long and difficult road for the former Kylo Ren and his once sworn enemy, his Rey. From the moment they met, the moment they saw inside each other's hearts and minds, even the moment their lightsabers clashed, he had been entranced by her.

She drew his blood, scarred his body, and opened his Dark heart. They were forever connected through the Force, bonded in the cosmic eternal, and recently, through holy matrimony.

They had fought through each other and through entire armies to get to this point, and were willing to fight through more to remain.

They lay in the green grass of the rolling hills, enjoying a small picnic of Naboo delicacies prepared by relatives of Padmé, eager to meet the grandson of their planet's legendary scion, and the budding legend himself: the former Supreme Leader of the First Order turned hero of the New Galactic Order.

They had provided the food, the drink, even the _clothing_. It had taken some effort to convince Rey to put on a dress, she only agreeing on the condition that Ben wear a color other than _black._

Reluctantly, he agreed.

After a delicious lunch and a glass or two of Nabooian wine, Rey had decided on dessert and dessert was six foot three, north of two hundred pounds. Rey straddled him, devouring his large lips as if she hadn't eaten at all.

"Is that a lightsaber in your pants or you happy to see me?" Rey joked, trying to put Ben's mind at ease as his hardness jabbed into her thigh.

Fumbling his words, Ben could only manage a mumbled "yes."

She smiled as she felt him through his trousers, laughing at his bewildered expression.

"Why are you so nervous?" Rey teased, undoing his trousers and pulling his length out. "You don't think I know how to handle a lit lightsaber?"

Ben's jaw worked hard to form a response as she jerked him off.

She used two hands in her efforts, oscillating up and down Ben's shaft, her expression frozen in amusement at her beau's.

Soon a pearl of precum appeared at Ben's tip, and Rey only took a moment's consideration before taking him in her mouth to collect it. 

Ben could only watch slackjawed as she worked his cock, taking him so deep down her throat he nearly lost consciousness.

She stroked his shaft with one hand and palmed his balls with the other, her mouth sucking at the head. 

Ben chanced a look at her. She looked back at him with lidded eyes. She winked, her mouth full his length.

That did it.

"Oh kriff Rey!" Ben sputtered. "I'm gonna-"

Ben exploded into her mouth. She was surprised, but nevertheless swallowed what she could of his overflowing seed.

She fell back off of him, laughing. "Wow!"

In fact, she laughed so hard she snorted and cum shot out her nose, prompting a belly laugh from Ben.

"You think that's funny?" Rey demanded, her face a mess. "I'll show you funny!"

Rey lunged at him, pinned him down, and peppered his face with kisses.

Disregarding the taste of himself to kiss her deeply, Ben whispered "I want to taste _you_ Rey."

Reaching his large hands under her dress, he snaked them up her thighs and cupped her ass.

She nodded, taking the dress off over her head and tossing it aside, wearing only her white undergarments.

Shuffling up his torso, she placed her shins at his upper arms and shoulders, making her perch on his open mouth. Shifting aside the seat of her panties, she gasped as his tongue wiggled its way inside her.

If Rey was dessert, Ben ate her like ice cream, licking 'round and 'round, sucking at the folds. She giggled at his lewd noises, and squealed when he hit a sweet spot.

Her hips moving on their own, she began grinding on his face. Ben reached up with his hands and spread her lips apart as he sucked her clit, sliding a large finger inside her.

His pace quickening, she squeezed his head with her thighs, so much so that Ben's head resembled a great overripe berry, but he kept on despite the pressure.

Rey's thighs released their vicegrip on Ben's skull as Rey's body shook with orgasm, leaving his face soaked with sweat and her own cum.

Crawling off of him, she arched her ass into the air, rubbing the underside of her soaked cunt. Looking back at him, she begged for him to be inside her.

Kicking off his half-off pants and tossing aside his shirt, he shuffled behind her and caught her in a from-behind embrace. 

He palmed her breasts through her bra, and she took off the garment to free them.

Placing one large arm at Rey's waist and the other under her armpit, between her breasts and gently at her throat, Ben slowly slipped himself inside of her.

Maintaining a steady pace, Ben slid his hand down her pubis and massaged at her budding clit. She tilted her head, and Ben sucked and nibbled at her exposed earlobe.

She placed her hands at his sides, grasping for his hips, feeling the muscles at his obliques.

Ben's hand slightly tightened around her throat and the hand at her clit strummed faster and faster, the instruments of their love building to a crescendo, the symphony of their voices piercing the blue Naboo sky.

_"I love you."_


End file.
